The Inter-web
by CaptainStiles24
Summary: Tessa teaches Jem how to use a computer. This takes place after CoHF. This is my first Jessa one-shot so I hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I own nothing, Cassandra Clare owns everything.


**Author's Note**

**Hey guys, this is just a little Jessa one-shot for you all. I've had multiple requests as to write this story, so I hope it meets your standards.**

**I apologize in advance if my story isn't well written, because, frankly, I prefer Wessa more than Jessa so my heart my not be in one this one.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**-1FanGirlGeek**

* * *

"Then you click that button, there," Tessa smiled, resting her head on top of Jem's. "You see," she patted his shoulders,"this is easy."

James Carstairs, also known as Jem, sat at the desk in him and Tessa's apartment. He was hunched over a-what's it called again? Oh yea- keyboard, letting Tessa teach him how to use the inter web. _Internet_, he reminded himself for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"It has been very kind of you to acquire me the knowledge of this magical information source," Jem spun around in his chair so that he was facing Tessa. He took her hands in his,"thank you."

Tessa almost giggled at his speech. He still talked like he was in the 1800's. He has picked up the language of this generation, but he often forgets and slips back to his old talk. Jem bent his dark head over and gently kissed her hands.

Tessa sighed. She missed Jem. Her Jem. She missed his gentleness, and kind heart. She missed his delicate hands dancing across the surface of her skin. But most of all, she missed his soft lips, that locked with hers as if he had a key. This was Jem, but yet it wasn't. He was familiar, but yet he wasn't. Tessa felt this way as his lips touched her knuckles. Everything is different. Everything has changed. They both have been put through the traumatic experience that is immortality. They have experienced great loss and new acquaintances. They survived many battles. They've lived for many decades and grew with the world. They have both changed in many ways, that Tessa finds it impossible for things to go back the way they were.

Looking at James, Tessa saw a stranger. With hair the color of shadows and eyes a deep shade of brown, Tessa couldn't believe that this was the Jem that proposed to her so many years ago; the Jem that was so gentle with the things he loved. The boy with hair like the stars and matching eyes of liquid silver. But talking with him was simple and pleasant-it always have been-because he was still Jem. If Tessa closed her eyes, she could still see her Jem. The Jem with fair looks and an innocent tone.

"I have one question," Jem said, snapping Tessa out of her reverie. She sniffed-had she been crying?-and nodded her head.

"What is a hashtag?"

Tessa, despite her trip down memory lane, giggled. Jem, though, looked utterly confused.

She placed her hands on either side of his face."We are going to visit the Los Angeles Institute later. Maybe the children could teach you."

Jem pouted,"but I like you teaching me. I comprehend the words better when they come from your lips."

Tessa placed a kiss on his nose."Ok," she sighed,"if that's what you want. I was just going to suggest we break in the new comforter I bought for the bed, but oh well."

Jem's eyes widened a fraction and he grinned. Before she could protest, he swung Tessa up in his arms and carried her to the bed room, kicking the door shut behind them.

Tessa misses old Jem, but she wouldn't trade this Jem for anything in the world. She wasn't going to lie, she still loved Will and missed him a lot, but Jem understood, for he felt the same way. She was glad she still had Jem though, unlike her late husband, for she loved him also and never intended on letting him go. Tessa knew that eventually he will have to go, like his parabotai, but she didn't want to worry about the future, or the past for this matter. She was going to focus on what was happening before her. And now, as Jem kisses her passionately, Tessa could not help but think of the words a wise drunken man once told her.

"Most people are lucky to have even one great love in their life. You have found two."

* * *

**A/N**

**And that's it. I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. I am disappointed about how this turned out. I feel as if my story was leading to know where and I just threw random bits in there to make a paragraph. My writing was all over the place. Ok, let me known what you think and if I should write mor one-shots, and if so, I need ideas. I was thinking that I should start a modern day TID story where they are in school (and yes I know that's probably the most cliché thing I could of possibly thought to do, but I thought it would be fun to write), so let me know your thoughts on that. Thanks for reading and don't forget to R&amp;R, follow and favorite, and check out my other stories. Bye!**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns everything, I own nothing :)**


End file.
